


Only Angel | Larry

by fencelessx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-year-old Felicite Tomlinson, 17-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 17-year-old Zayn Malik, 18-Year-Old Harry Styles, 18-Year-Old Niall Horan, 18-year-old Liam Payne, 18-year-old Lottie Tomlinson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feminine Louis, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Heterosexual sex, NZ school system, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry, Yes Lottie is older than Louis, Ziam Side Ship, larry stylinson - Freeform, lottie is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: ONGOINGLouis was introduced to Lottie's boyfriend just over 6 months ago. Ever since he laid eyes on the green-eyed lad, he's liked him. Liked him in a way he shouldn't like his older sister's boyfriend.What happens when Louis starts dressing more provocatively and catches Harry's attention? What happens when Harry starts re-considering his relationship? And what happens when he thinks he chose the wrong Tomlinson?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Lottie Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. prologue

PROLOGUE

Louis was in his room looking at himself in his full-length mirror. He turned 17 two weeks ago and with his birthday being so close to the New Year he decided 'new year, new me'.

School starts back up in three weeks and it's his second to last year. He's looking into a career in teaching and plans to head to Manchester University to get his degree.

Today, he and his family are going to the park for a picnic, and since Lottie was allowed to bring her boyfriend, Harry, Louis bargained bringing his best friend, Zayn.

The latter was laying stomach down on Louis' bed scrolling through Instagram as Louis was checking over his outfit.

He used to have a more simple fashion sense, but recently he went out shopping with Zayn and realised just how much he liked the more feminine clothing.

Using his Christmas and Birthday money, he bought a closet full of new clothes and today is the first day he'll be wearing one of his new outfits around his family.

They were all very welcoming when he came out. His 16-year-old sister, Félicité had already known because she and Louis have always been really close, she stood next to him, holding his hand for comfort and support as the rest of their family sat around the living room waiting for him to speak.

His mum had jumped instantly and gave him a hug, saying she was so proud of him. The older twins, Daisy and Phoebe also hugged him and said they suspected as such but didn't want to seem rude. The younger twins, Doris and Ernest just asked what it meant, and he explained that instead of finding a princess to marry he'd find a prince.

Lottie, on the other hand just smiled (though Louis could tell it was fake) and said, "You better not be creeping on my boyfriend,". She tried to play it off as a joke but Louis' pretty sure even his 6-year-old twin siblings could hear the venom in her tone.

That was 4 months ago, and him and Lottie have grown apart a lot since then. They argue more, and he often gets digs at his sexuality from her, which is the main reason he's nervous right now.

Louis knows how to stand up for himself, and he's not afraid to stand up to Lottie. What he is afraid of, is having to stand up to Harry.

Harry never made any comments on Louis' sexual orientation, but he also never defended anything Lottie had said to him, always opting to stay quiet.

Now, Louis' had a crush on Harry for a long time now. 6 months to be exact.

The moment he walked through their front door when Lottie brought him home to meet everyone, he felt an instant attraction to the curly-haired lad.

In his opinion, he's done an excellent job at hiding his crush, but ever since he came out, Lottie's been watching him like a hawk. Making comments every now and then about him looking at Harry a bit too much.

Thankfully, she's never said anything in front of Harry, because especially when Louis doesn't know where the green-eyed boy stands with his sexuality, the last thing he needs is him thinking Louis' crushing on him.

"Lou, you look hot," Zayn speaks up, walking over to his friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry, you know your family won't be negative about your new style, and if Lottie says anything, you know how to stand up to her." He said, "I'll be with you the whole time."

Louis was dressed in light washed denim jeans with large rips down the front and medium-sized black fishnets underneath. He's wearing a white 'Thrasher' crop top with it and the top of the fishnets are visible above his jeans, waistband sitting comfortably on his slim waist accentuating it and making his curves more noticeable. His eyelashes are coated with black mascara making his cerulean blues pop and had lightly tinted lip balm on, the peachy colour just barely noticeable.

"You got this," Zayn assured.

"I got this," Louis says, building his confidence.

"Damn right you do," Zayn coaxed.

"Okay," Louis breathed, "I'm ready, let's do this."

He grabbed his phone, slipping it into his back pocket, and grabbed Zayn's hand for comfort before heading towards his bedroom door and down the stairs to face his family.


	2. chapter one

CHAPTER ONE

The first thing Louis hears as he gets downstairs is a gasp. His head is downturned and he's visibly nervous, and he hates it. He knows he needs to bring his confident demeanor back if he wants to deal with Lottie.

Which, in all honesty, he doesn't want to deal with Lottie, but he doesn't have much choice.

"Lou!" He hears Fizzy shout, making him look up. This is something he hadn't told Fizzy about. He went from wearing sweats and hoodies to wearing fishnets and crop tops, she's always been so supportive, and he just hopes she is with this side of him too.

"You look stunning, I love it!" She gushes, gaining the attention of her family.

"Thanks, Fiz," he says, moving forward to hug her, looking at the rest of his family's reactions over her shoulder.

Jay has a small smile on her face, almost as if she knew this was coming. Daisy and Phoebe are also sporting smiles, adding to Louis's relief. Lottie has her jaw hanging and eyes wide, her eyebrows are nearly touching her hairline, and Harry's beside her, looking indifferent.

Louis steps back from Fizzy and looks at his family feeling much more confident than before.

"So..." He says, "What do you think?" He asks, twirling with a cute grin on his face.

"You look great, Lou!" Daisy said, Phoebe, nodding in agreement.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," Jay says, moving towards her son to give him a hug as well.

"Lovely?" Lottie scoffs, "He looks like a slut, trying way too hard for any guy's attention," she says, emphasising the word 'guy'.

Louis falters for a second before regaining himself.

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror? You're literally wearing much more revealing clothes than me, practically begging for it. Just letting you know, buying a bra too small for you, doesn't make your tits any bigger." He bites back.

"Let's be real, Lots, you're only jealous because Lou looks better in that outfit than you would," Fizzy steps in.

"Oh, bite me." She laughs humourlessly, "I'm allowed to wear revealing clothes, I'm a girl." She states, completely ignoring Fizzy's insult and making Louis' blood boil.

"Oh, and it's wrong for me too because I'm a boy?" He questions.

"Yes! Now you're getting it," she says, "And just letting you know, wearing girl's clothes won't make your dick disappear."

"I don't want my dick to disappear! I like being a boy." He exclaims, "Clothes have no gender, if you have an issue with how I'm dressed, don't look at me. You won't hear any complaints from me, but don't show our younger siblings' encouragement towards homophobia. We don't need another Lottie in this family." He spits, turning around to grab Zayn and Fizzy's hands, pulling them to the front door. "We'll meet you at the park, thank you for being supportive, Mum, it means a lot." He says quietly, kissing her cheek on his way out.

-

"Can you drive, Zee?" Louis asks on their way to his car, "I don't think angry driving is a smart idea."

"Yeah, Lou, 'course," Zayn says softly, taking the keys out of Louis' hand and heading to the driver's seat of the car. Louis going to the passenger and Fizzy in the back.

It's a silent drive, no one really knowing what to say. Zayn's got one hand on the wheel and the other holding Louis' hand over the latter's lap, squeezing comfortingly every now and then.

Fizzy seems lost in thought, her sister hit a new low. That was the first time Lottie had openly dissed Louis' sexuality in front of not only their family but Harry too.

Before now, she just made snide comments that only Louis, Zayn, and Fizzy knew the meaning behind, and Lottie of course, but to anyone else, they could be passed off as some weird inside joke.

Their mum looked shocked and disgusted at what came out of her daughters' mouth. Lottie better get her act together before she pushes too far. Their mum doesn't tolerate bullying or homophobia from anyone, especially her own children.

Louis, though, really wishes he had seen Harry's reaction. Knowing that was the first time Lottie had openly said something like that in front of her boyfriend makes Louis want to kick himself for not paying attention to Harry's face.

If he saw, and Harry looked disgusted by Lottie's words, he'd have a bit of a clue as to how he feels about Louis' sexuality, same thing if he looked pleased, though he'd rather not think about that one.

It's times like this where Louis wonders if she makes snarky comments about him behind his back to Harry.

Louis would guess the answer would be 'no' though. He thinks if Lottie did say shit about him behind his back to Harry, that she'd say it in front of him too. And there have been plenty of times where it's been just the three of them. Or even, the three of them with Zayn or Fizzy there too. She's never hidden her disliking for her brother from them either. Just everyone else.

Louis sighs, "Either of you happen to see Harry's reaction?" He asked.

Zayn and Fizzy are his best friends, so of course, he told them about his crush on Harry. They like to reassure him that he's a much better person than Lottie and Harry would be so much better with him, considering Harry himself, is the most genuine person you'll ever meet.

Louis often wonders what he sees in someone like Lottie. The trio joked about her blackmailing him into it once, it resurfaces every now and then always causing a good laugh.

"Sorry, Lou. I was focused on Lottie," Fizzy says sheepishly.

"I was looking at the kids and your mum. Harry was on the opposite side. Sorry, Lou," Zayn says, parking the car.

Louis sighs, "It's alright," he says giving them small smiles. "Slayed her pretty good, though, didn't I?" He smirked.

Zayn and Fizzy laughed, and it was genuine.

"The dig at her tits was gold," Zayn commented.

"And true," Fizzy added making Louis laugh and nod his head.

It was nice to see a real smile on his face after what went down at the house. Lottie's always giving Louis shit for something or another, ever since he came out, and Louis' so strong through it all, never letting it take over him, never letting himself get insecure about it.

"What do you reckon the chances are that Mum's going off at her right now? Must admit, it was bold of her to say something in front of Mum at all," Louis says.

"One hundred percent." Fizzy says, "At least we know you've got more people looking out for you now, Mum's never going to let all those little comments slide now, she's gonna be analysing everything Lottie says to you down to a 'T'." She finishes.

"Just one more year and she's gone, Lou," Zayn says.

"Unless she decides to go to a community college close by, so she doesn't have to move out and god forbid, get a job," Louis says rolling his eyes.

"Knowing her, she'll ask Harry to move in together and make him pay for some fancy apartment," Fizzy adds.

"Poor Harry," the three say, almost in sync causing them to break out into a chorus of laughter.

Just as their laughter is dying down, they see two familiar cars pulling into the parking lot around them.

Their mum's car. And Harry's.

"That's them," Louis sighs, "Let's go face the monster again. With any luck, Harry's staying over, and we can drool over him shirtless again."

"You mean, you can drool over him shirtless again," Fizzy corrects.

"What she said," Zayn added, pointing a thumb toward Fizzy.

"Whatever," Louis says, rolling his eyes as if to hide his blush causing laughs to fall from Fizzy and Zayn.

"Alright, let's go," Fizzy says, and they all open their prospective doors to get out of the car, linking arms and heading over to where they can see their mum and siblings setting up a picnic.


	3. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

"Louis!" His mother calls as the trio walk over to the picnic setup. "Your sister has something to say to you," she said sympathetically.

Louis looks toward Lottie who he assumed is the sister his mum was meaning. She was standing next to a stunning looking Harry – who now had sunglasses on making him look just that much hotter – feet together and hands playing with the frayed ends of her Daisy Dukes.

She sighed – much too dramatically in Louis' opinion – and spoke with a bored tone, "I'm sorry."

Jay let out a frustrated huff, "Say it like you mean it, Charlotte," She said making Louis raise his eyebrows. He also notices both curious and shocked looks coming from his other siblings, Jay hasn't called Lottie by her full name in years. It was strictly a name that was only used when she had made her mum feel upset, disappointed, and ashamed.

They all have a name for that kind of moment. One you just know you fucked up if you get called. For most of the siblings, it's just their first and middle name, like Daisy Freya or Phoebe Jennifer.

In Louis' case, he gets Louis Austin. And he hates it. It's a dig at his birth name, a reminder that he has a different dad, one that left and didn't want him, one that left him and his family because he wasn't good enough because he wasn't man enough. He's only ever been called it once, and that was enough for him to not want to hear it again.

See, Lottie, Fizzy, and Louis have the same dad, Troy Austin. He stuck around for a bit and left when Louis was three, Lottie was four and Fizzy was two. Packed his bags and said he didn't need a twink for a son.

That was the first time Louis showed his feminine side so openly. He'd always been very feminine, always loved Lottie and Fizzy's clothes, always jealous of the pretty sundresses and patterned leggings his sisters would get. So, one day jay went out and bought him a dress. It was a light blue sundress that made his big doe-eyes pop and he loved it. But Troy? Not so much.

Jay never put much thought into the possibility of her husband being homophobic so when he came home to see his only son in a dress, she didn't expect him to go off the way he did.

Louis was a bit too young to remember all the details, but Lottie did. And one day when she got so mad at him for rearranging her dollhouse, she spilled all the details in a fit of rage.

That was just over nine years ago, and it was the last time their mother had called Lottie her full name, and by then they knew it was a name she didn't want to be called.

Jay had gotten over Troy fairly quickly, and to the outside eye, it may look weird, but once she realised how much better they were without him, she moved on completely.

Lottie's eyes widened before she attempted to put on a confident demeanor, "I'm sorry." She said, with complete faux sincerity.

"Whatever," Is all Louis said before he walked off to play with Doris and Ernest.

They sat and ate lunch, Louis and Lottie not speaking to each other to avoid more drama and they had an alright picnic.

Louis was playing with the youngest twins, playfully tackling them and then attacking them with tickles. It was a fond sight to see.

"Harry can stay over tonight, right?" Lottie asked, the two had kept to themselves, not really interacting with the family, apart from Harry complimenting Jay's sandwich-making skills.

"Dad and Sallie are coming over tonight," Daisy chipped in.

Jay got pregnant with Daisy and Phoebe on a one-night stand. Their dad's name is Mark, he takes them on holidays and often comes over for dinners with his new wife Sallie. They're great people and everyone loves them.

When Jay found out she was pregnant she got in contact with him and they agreed to do duel-parenting, but stay separated, they were just better off as friends.

Now, Jay's seeing Dan. He's the father of Doris and Ernest and he fits in great with the family. He's unfortunately not around very often because he always has business to deal with and has a few different trips throughout the year, but when he is there, he makes up for lost time completely.

"That doesn't mean Harry can't stay over, he can have dinner with us," Lottie stated.

"I suppose that's fine, just keep the noise levels to a minimum," She said pointedly, causing Daisy and Phoebe to burst out laughing, an 'ew' from Fizzy and Zayn just cringed.

Lottie went bright red, "Mum!" She gasped.

"I'm just saying, remember who else is in our house," Jay shrugged.

Harry – who was also an interesting shade of red – stuttered out an awkward response, "Uhm- well- yeah, s-sorry,"

Lottie leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, babe." She said.

"Well, tech-"

"Félicité!" Lottie exclaimed, cutting her sister off.

Fizzy just burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Anyway," she said, "If Harry stays, so does Zayn,"

"But you don't need Zayn, you've got Louis," Lottie said, mumbling a small 'unfortunately' under her breath, and Harry pursed his lips, action not going unnoticed by Zayn.

"Yes, but me and Louis want Zayn to stay over."

"Yeah, alright, that's fine," Jay said.

Fizzy squealed, getting Louis' attention, "Thank you!"

"What are we thanking mum for?" He asked as he walked over with 6-year-old twins attached to his legs.

"Since Lottie gets to have Harry over, we get Zayn," Fizzy filled in.

Louis pulled the twins off him and placed them down by Jay. "Thanks, mum!" He said, kissing her cheek before heading over to Zayn and Fizzy.

He dramatically fell down on Zayn's lap and wrapped his arms around his friends' neck, "Aren't you just so lucky Zaynie, getting to spend more time with the Tomlinson's"

Before Zayn could get a word out, Lottie opened her mouth, "If you guys could not have sex right in front of us, that would be great, thanks." She said, disgust lacing her voice.

Louis and Zayn just looked at each other before laughing.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Louis started, "We both bottom," he finished before laughing again.

Fizzy was trying to hold her giggles in while everyone else just looked lost and Harry had a small smirk on his face.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Lottie retaliated, making the trio laugh even more.

"Lottie, Sweetums," Zayn spoke up, "Me 'n Lou both like it up the arse," He stage whispers.

Jay and Lottie both gasped and Phoebe and Daisy started giggling again, adding to the never-ending laughter coming from the trio. They even heard Harry chuckle a bit – though he attempted to cover it.

"Okay, I think we've learned enough about homosexual intercourse for today, or ever, so let's pack up and head home, we've gotta get dinner ready for when Mark and Sallie get here anyway," Jay said.

Zayn, Fizzy, and Louis kept laughing about the situation the whole ride home and just reminiscing in the memories of everyone's faces.

And Zayn couldn't wait to see the look on Louis' face when he tells him about the tiny action Harry's lips made when Lottie made a comment about him that will mean so much more than it should.


	4. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE

"We're sleeping in the living room!" Fizzy called as soon as they heard the front door open, Lottie and Harry soon entering the room.

"Why? You always sleep there when Zayn's over," Lottie grumbled.

"Neither of our beds are big enough for all three of us, it has an actual TV instead of huddling around a laptop, and it's close to the kitchen for snacks, not to mention it's further away from you." Louis listed off.

"Well, what if me and Harry want the living room?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You and Harry are not having sex in our family living room, Lottie!" Fizzy said exasperated.

"Neither can Louis and Zayn!" Lottie yelled back.

"How many times do I have to tell you me and Zayn aren't together, let alone fucking, we've already established that that wouldn't work for us." Louis said, "And even if we were, we wouldn't do it in the same room as Fizzy!" He exclaimed.

"You really do need to think about things before you speak, that was just plain dumb," Zayn spoke.

Lottie look over to where Harry was awkwardly standing by the entrance to the lounge, "Are you gonna let them speak to me like that?" She asked.

"There's not much I can do to defend you here, Lot. I mean, we did just have a conversation on that exact topic like 10 minutes ago." He shrugged.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis sing-songs.

Harry looked at him and smiled, making Louis nearly pass out because he was the cause of Harry's dimples appearing.

Lottie let out a frustrated groan, similar to the noise someone would make when they aren't getting what they want, right before the temper tantrum erupts.

Fizzy rolled her eyes, not wanting to witness the performance her sister is about to put on to make Harry feel sorry for her.

"Let's go get snacks for tonight, so we don't have to put up with her not so little fit," she suggests getting nods in return.

"Good luck, Harry," Louis whispers to him as they walk past him and towards the front door.

Harry was left standing there a few feet away from what seemed like a ticking time bomb, he has witnessed her animosity before and doesn't exactly want to again.

"Hey, Lot?" He said, softly, not wanting to set her off early, "I'm gonna go get us some of our own snacks for later, yeah? Let you calm down a bit, I'll come up to your room when I'm back, okay?"

Lottie let out a stiff nod before heading to the stairs. Harry took a breath and walked out the front door hopping in the back seat of Louis' car without saying anything.

The trio looked at each other before Louis – who was driving this time – started the car and reversed out of their driveway.

"She's calming down," Harry said quietly, "I'm getting us food," he answered the unasked question.

"That's one way to get away from her," Louis commented.

"Lou," Zayn said, in a scolding tone.

"What? It's no secret she's a bitch, she made that very clear today," the small boy answered.

"I know, and as much as I agree, she's still his girlfriend," he said softly. Louis cringed.

Knowing how much Louis likes the taller boy, Zayn and Fizzy always try to steer clear of reminding him of their relationship. The three often joke about how much they feel sorry for Harry or say that he'd be so much better with Louis but never like to talk about how they really are in a committed relationship.

"She's really not that bad," Harry says defending his girlfriend.

"Not to you she isn't," Louis mumbles, "Or in front of you- well I guess that's changed now,"

Harry just sighs, he saw a new side of Lottie today – one he didn't like at all – but he's holding onto the hope that she was just overwhelmed when she saw her brother in feminine clothing. Holding onto the hope that she'll get used to it, and actually apologise for her words.

Something tells him that's not going to happen though, and by the way Louis' speaking it sounds like this isn't the first time his girlfriend has acted like this.

Louis pulls into a park at the grocery store and they all head in.

They each grab a basket and walk around the store, the first thing Louis gets is the watermelon sour patch kids, his favourite since he could remember.

Zayn and Fizzy chuckle at his excitement, making Louis roll his eyes.

"Shouldn't expect any less at this point," he says, sassily.

Harry picks out some skittles and gummy dinosaurs.

"Didn't Lottie tell you she's sugar-free this week?" Fizzy asked, genuinely curious.

Harry sighed before groaning, "What do sugar-free people even eat?" He asks, more to himself than anyone else.

"I notice her eating those vegan all sorts a lot when she does her sugar-free weeks," Louis chips in, trying to be helpful but also just wanting Harry's attention.

"Aren't those like, really expensive?" Harry asks.

"Isn't anything that's remotely healthy expensive?" Louis replied.

"Huh," Harry said in realisation, "I never even noticed that,"

"'S the worlds way of dealing with the population issue," Louis said, putting a bag of salt and vinegar chips in his basket, joining his sour patch kids.

"Well that's scary to think about," Harry said, browsing the different flavours of chips he has to choose from, eventually settling on original flavoured pringles.

Louis shrugs, "I guess,"

Gaining some confidence, Louis grabs Harry's hand – not wrist, because he'd much rather hold his hand – and pulls him over to where the vegan all sorts are.

"These are your options, but I would recommend getting her these if you want tonight to be tolerable," he said, reaching up to grab a packet of gummy bears, crop top raising as he reaches up putting his torse on display.

When he turns to give Harry the sweets, he notices the taller boy's eye's glancing over his body. He mentally squealed, feeling happy and giddy that Harry might've been checking him out.

"Thanks, Lou," Harry said, taking the packet from Louis and looking up to his eyes, "I appreciate it even if Lottie doesn't," he says sincerely.

Louis smiled in return, both boys still looking in each other's eyes as the green and blue colours pierce each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice snaps them out of their trance.

The boys turn their heads and see Jay and both sets of siblings. They hadn't even noticed they didn't come home, so caught up in the drama with Lottie.

Suddenly, Fizzy and Zayn are next to Louis and Harry.

"Just grabbing some snacks for tonight," Fizzy says.

While Harry answers, Louis leans in to whisper to his friends, "Where were you two?"

"Following you and Harry from a distance," Zayn winked, making Louis blush and smile.

"Getting food for me and Lottie," Harry had answered.

"Such a sweet boy," Jay replied, "Hopefully some of it will rub off on Lottie," she said honestly.

"Mum!" Louis laughed, putting a hand to his face to cover his giggles.

"I'm sorry, but after the way, she treated you today, and by the sounds of it has been treating you since you came out, I don't even know who she is anymore," Jay said looking troubled.

"'S alright mum, I'm used to it," Louis said, putting a comforting hand on his mother's back.

"It's not something you should be used too!" She exclaimed, "I didn't raise homophobic children." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"Hey, hey," Louis said softly moving in to hug her, "Troy was homophobic, maybe it just rubbed off on her," he suggested.

Jay pulled back wiping away a few tears that escaped, "You're right, you're right,"

Louis smiled, "Right. Now, no more tears, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

They went their separate ways after that, Jay and the kids going to checkout, while the trio and Harry kept getting more snacks.

Soon, the group was heading back out to Louis' car and driving back home, Louis, Fizzy and Zayn planning to gossip – probably about Harry – and Harry planning to go watch a movie or something with his girlfriend, really he hasn't got anything planned and a movie sounds easy.


	5. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

"I didn't tell you so you could stress about what it meant, Lou," Zayn sighed.

"Yes, but he pursed his lips and looked annoyed, what if he was in secret agreement with Lottie and was just pursing his lips so he wouldn't say anything in front of mum?" Louis asked as he pulled his shirt off and walked into his closet so he could change without revealing his pantie-clad arse to his sister.

The three are currently in his room, and Zayn had just told Louis about Harry's tiny facial gesture earlier.

They finished their – surprisingly – lovely dinner with Mark and Sallie almost two hours ago. Louis had expected more drama, but Lottie barely said anything, just scoffed when the older couple complimented Louis' new style.

Louis would be fine with changing in front of Zayn, and he would be fine with changing in front of Fizzy too if he were wearing boxers, but he doesn't think his sister wants an eyeful of lace and arse.

"You're overthinking things, Lou," Fizzy sighed, "To anyone else the gesture would seem like he was annoyed at what Lottie said, not because he agreed,"

"And," Zayn added, "We've known Harry for what? Around six months now? Has he ever seemed homophobic to you? Or even seemed like he had any sort of disliking towards you? No. Don't stress, Louis, it's gonna be fine,"

Louis came out of the closet dressed in nothing but tiny plaid red pyjama shorts with snowflakes on them and a red ribbon, the shorts ending just before his arse ends.

He sat down on the bed with his best friends and sighed, "Okay, I believe you." he said and then the three sat in silence for a bit, just thinking about the dramatic day they've had.

"He was also totally checking you out earlier," Fizzy said.

Louis blushed, knowing exactly when she was talking about.

"H-How did you know about that?" He asked shyly.

"We told you we were following you," Zayn shrugs.

"I-I wasn't even sure if he was checking me out," Louis mumbled.

"Oh, he was," Zayn stated, "I'd bet money on it,"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Can we talk about something else? This whole day has just been so dramatic, and I need to take my mind off it," he asked.

Fizzy gave him a sympathetic smile, "Sure, you go set up downstairs why me 'n Zee get changed, yeah?"

Louis nodded and headed downstairs, it was after 10pm so everyone else was either asleep or in their rooms.

Louis made up the king-sized pull-out couch and turned the tv on, pulling up Netflix.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed all their snacks from earlier and dumped Fizzy and Zayn's sweets on their respective spots on the bed.

They do this a lot.

Zayn sleeps in the middle and Fizzy sleeps on the right leaving the left side to Louis. It's just how they've always done things, ever since they became best friends.

Louis' browsing through tv shows when Fizzy and Zayn come down. Zayn has little pyjama shorts on – similar to Louis', but his are light blue with Hairy Maclary on them – and a large plain white t-shirt, and Fizzy's wearing long plaid pyjama pants and a tight black tank top.

The two jump into their spots on the bed and start snacking on their food.

"Hey, I was thinking How I Met Your Mother, tonight?" Louis says in question.

"Sounds good," Fizzy replied while Zayn mumbled an 'I'm down' around a mouthful of chocolate wafers.

They watch this show all the time – it's their favourite – so he went to a random episode and played it.

-

Seven episodes later and it's almost half past 12pm. Fizzy and Zayn are fast asleep next to Louis and have been for the past two episodes, Zayn passed out first and Fizzy followed fairly quickly, leaving Louis to his lonesome.

He paused the current episode he was watching and got up to make a cup of tea. He's been stuck in his thoughts all day and night, and it's keeping him from sleeping.

He doesn't want to get his hopes up and assume Harry might find him attractive or even Lottie annoying but even if those are true, it doesn't mean Harry's gonna leave his girlfriend for her brother.

That's just not how things work.

He fills the kettle when he gets to the kitchen and puts it on the stove.

"Can't sleep?"

Louis jumped and nearly screamed, "Jesus- Fuck, Harry, you scared the shit out of me!" He whisper yelled before his eyes racked over a barely clothed Harry Styles.

The only thing he was wearing was black skin-tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs, and well, that was very distracting.

Harry chuckled coming closer and taking a seat at the kitchen island, "Sorry. It wasn't my intention,"

Louis sighed, this calming down from the scare, "Tea?" He asked the taller lad.

"Please. Milk, one sugar,"

Louis silently nodded and began to make their tea.

He placed Harry's in front of him and took a seat next to him with his own tea.

They were silent for a moment, and it was a bit awkward, so Louis decided to try start a conversation.

"So, why're you up?" He asked Harry.

Harry scoffed out a small laugh, "Lottie's mad at me,"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Of course, she is. What'd you do?"

Harry was silent for a bit, "Wouldn't sleep with her," he mumbled into his mug.

Louis' eyebrow raised close to his hairline, "Wow," he said with shock, "You're a teenage boy and you refused sex."

Harry chuckled a bit, "Wasn't in the mood, especially with her after her behaviour today," he said, "'M sorry about that by the way,"

"'M used to it," Louis shrugged.

"You shouldn't be though, me and Lottie have been together for over half a year now and I never knew she was homophobic, I'm sorry you've had to put up with her comments," he said sincerely.

Louis just sighed "Why don't we talk about something else?" He says, sipping his tea.

Harry nodded swallowing the last of his tea, "We don't talk very often, and I definitely want to get to know you," he smiled.

Louis blushed and looked down to try and hide it, stomach fluttering at Harry's words.

He nodded and looked back up to Harry with a small smile of his own, "What do you wanna know?" he asked.

"Hmm," Harry started, "How long have you known you like boys?" He asked.

Louis was a bit surprised by the question, "Uh, maybe a year or so? Thinking back, I should've realised a lot sooner than I did, Zayn was the first person I told, he'd come out a few months prior," he answered as he stood up to place the empty teacups in the sink.

Harry's eyes were running over Louis' body without shame, his toned torso, and thick thighs on display. His eyes darkened at the sight and he couldn't help himself, even if he knew it was wrong.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bench where Louis was standing, "Wanna know something not many people know about me?" He asked.

Louis nodded silently, watching as Harry's eyes looked him up and down.

Harry leaned into Louis, breathing warm air on his neck, and trailing it up to his ear so he could whisper into it.

"I like boys too,"

Louis gasped a bit, not expecting it at all. Harry's bisexual? Pan maybe?

"Y'know what else I like?" Harry asked, just as quiet as before.

"What?" Louis whispered back,

Harry ran the backs of his fingers down the side of Louis' body until they hit the waistline of the pyjama shorts.

He dipped his fingers in between the material of the shorts and Louis' skin, pulling it back an inch before letting it go. He traced his fingers down the small length of the shorts and grabbed the hem sliding them around his cheeks as his fingertips graze the skin lightly.

"These little shorts of yours,"

Louis let an involuntary whimper out and gripped the counter tightly, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Lou," Harry whispered.

And with that, he was gone, leaving Louis to his confused thoughts as he tried not to let himself get hard.


	6. chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning Louis woke up to groans and voices.

Zayn was laying on his stomach with his head on Louis' chest, and Fizzy was cuddled into Zayn's back.

Louis opened his eyes and instantly close them again due to the much too bright shine of the sun streaming through the windows.

"Time 's it?" Zayn mumbled into his chest, breath tickling the bare skin.

"I don't fucking know, I just woke up," Louis grumbled in response.

"'S just after 9," Fizzy answered, as she sat up in the makeshift bed.

"Thanks, Fiz," Zayn said as he slowly dragged himself off of Louis, "C'mon, Lou, breakfast time,"

Louis groaned and sat up before stretching and dragging himself out of the living room and into the kitchen dining room where all his siblings and Harry were seated.

There were a few extra seats free around their larger than normal square table. Two next to Lottie and Daisy, and one across from Lottie next to Harry. There was a seat next to Jay, but that was always reserved for Dan, even when he wasn't there.

When you have as large of a family as Louis does, it pays off to spend money on a large table where everyone can still interact.

Suddenly, Fizzy and Zayn ran past him and took the seats by Lottie, Zayn jumping in the seat by Daisy and Fizzy sitting next to Lottie.

Subtle, Louis thought as he took his seat next to Harry.

Harry was in the middle of one side of the table with Phoebe next to him and Ernie next to her. Louis was seated at the end by the wall and Jay and Doris were on the side opposite the wall, Dan's seat by Daisy sitting unused.

"Morning, darlings," Jay chirped as she put two pancakes each on Doris and Ernest's plates with a little syrup to go with.

"Morning, mum," Fizzy said as Louis and Zayn just made grunts of acknowledgement, she was much more of a morning person in comparison to Louis and Zayn.

Louis loaded his plate with pancakes of his own and practically drowned them in syrup and butter.

"So," Jay started, "I was thinking today, we could..." Louis stopped listening as soon as he felt a large hand on his thigh, right by his knee.

His breath hitched quietly as he turned to Harry to see him paying attention to what Jay was saying with a small – barely noticeable – smirk on his face.

But Louis could see it.

He turned back to his mum and tried to catch on to the topic of conversation.

"I mean, it's a nice day, and..."

Harry's hand started to slide further up his thigh and Louis admitted defeat in trying to give his mother his attention, he'll find out later, anyway.

Harry leaves his hand resting right by Louis' crotch and squeezes the flesh slightly.

Louis let out a soft moan at the lightly pleasuring feeling.

He quickly noticed everyone's eyes on him and his whole face and some of his still bare chest flushed a pretty red as he took in the attention.

He felt himself growing hard at not only Harry touching him in such a sensitive spot but also the fact that it's happening right in front of everyone and no one knows.

"Alright, Lou?" Daisy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Louis stuttered trying to think on his feet, "These pancakes are really good, mum," he complimented.

Jay smiled, instantly falling for it, "Aw, thank you, boobear," she said, "Anyway, as I was saying, we could take the same cars as yesterday..."

Harry smirked wider and stretched his pinkie finger out to brush against Louis's semi-hard cock.

Louis took a short breath in at the feeling, trying to stay quiet after what happened moments before. He leaned his elbows on the table and let his chin rest in his hand as he closed his eyes.

Harry gently massaged Louis's thick thighs, lightly stroking his finger over the fabric covering his still hardening dick.

He continued eating as he teased the younger boy, not wanting to raise suspicion since Louis was too focused on staying quiet to eat.

Louis decided he couldn't take the teasing touches anymore and grabbed Harry's hand placing it directly on his bulge and pressed down. He bit his finger on the hand he wasn't using as he continued to use Harry's hand to please himself, and by the small groan Harry let out, he assumed he liked it.

He felt himself nearing the edge and was utterly terrified he'd moan louder than he could explain when he finally released.

He bit down on his finger hard enough to make prominent teeth marks in the skin as he felt himself about to come.

But then Harry's hand was gone.

Louis' head snapped to the side and stared at Harry in complete disbelief. He was still hard, still horny, and still shocked.

Harry worked him up to an orgasm just to not let him come?

Louis scoffed and turned back to his soggy pancakes and started quickly shoveling them down his throat.

He's upset.

And he damn well has a right to be.

"Does that sound like a plan?" Jay asked the table, and Louis had barely caught anything they were talking about.

He nodded nonetheless, not wanting to raise suspicion as to why he wasn't paying attention and just figured he could subtly ask Fizzy and Zayn after breakfast.

Jay clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, wonderful! How about we aim to leave in an hour, yeah? Gives us enough time to get ready and leave. The beach is a half-hour drive away, so it'll still give us plenty of time to spend there," She spoke.

Okay, they're going to the beach. At least he knows now.

"Sounds good, Jay," Harry said earning hums of agreement from around the table.

Louis was still mad; he definitely didn't appreciate getting so worked up like that only to not be able to finish.

But they're going to the beach.

And fortunately, Louis can be a tease as well.


	7. chapter six

CHAPTER SIX

Louis was in his room getting prepared for the beach. Zayn had already borrowed some of Louis' clothes and is now helping jay get the younger twins ready while Louis decides what to wear.

He slipped on some new swim shorts; they were small – much like his pajama shorts – and red with minor detailing.

He stood in front of his full-length mirror and looked at himself for a bit, he's just not sure about the red shade against his skin. When he bought the shorts, he liked them. But now standing in front of a mirror and looking at himself, he's not so sure.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called, still looking at the shorts in the reflection of the mirror.

The door opened and soon none other than Harry walked into the room.

"Hey, Lou," Harry's deep drawl went straight to Louis' still slightly stiff dick.

He turned to Harry and glared making the latter chuckle.

"What's wrong, Lou?" Harry asked with faux innocence and walked over to Louis, standing right behind him.

"You know exactly what's wrong," Louis scoffed.

"Oh, I'm not sure I do," Harry whispered in Louis' ear as he started running the tips of his fingers up and down Louis' side, "Care to explain?"

Louis visibly shuddered under Harry's touch, "You're an arse," he said, voice strained.

Harry hummed, "No, no I don't think I am," he answered, "But I must say," he continued letting his hand run lower and resting it on the swell of Louis' bum, "You have a fantastic bum," he squeezed the skin gently, watching as Louis' breath stuttered and his eyes closed.

He took a deep breath before he composed himself and realised he was letting Harry win, again.

He pushed back slightly, just letting his bum graze the older man's crotch as he turned around to face Harry.

The green-eyed lad was wearing some obnoxiously bright yellow swim shorts that barely reached his mid-thigh and a plain white t-shirt, he had plain black jandals on his feet and sunglasses sitting in the v neck of his shirt.

He looked hot.

"Was there something you needed?" Louis asked, peering up at the gorgeous human.

Harry looked down at Louis, admiring the height difference between the two. "Hairbrush," he said, "I forgot to grab mine when I went home for clothes, and Lottie would never let me use hers,"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Right, gotta keep this curly jungle of yours tamed, yeah?" He teased pulling on a loose curl.

"Definitely," Harry replied, feeling his cock twitch as Louis tugged on his hair.

He felt himself grow a little as he pictured other scenarios Louis might pull his hair in.

Louis noticed the darkened look in Harry's eyes and smirked, "I think there's one under the sink in the bathroom," he said before walking around Harry and over to his wardrobe to pick a shirt.

Harry smiled at Louis and walked into the ensuite bathroom heading straight to the sink and crouching down to open the cabinet.

True to Louis' word, there was a hairbrush sitting next to a small box. As Harry reached over to grab the hairbrush, he knocked the lid off the box and let out a quiet gasp at what he saw.

Sex toys.

Three to be exact.

There were what looked like two vibrators and one dildo. There was a smaller, light blue bullet vibrator, no more than three inches long and just under an inch in width, it had a separate remote control. There was a larger, sparkly pink vibrator, that looked to be around seven inches long and maybe a few wide. And a realistic-looking penis-shaped dildo that looked around the same size as the pink vibrator, maybe a little smaller.

Harry pulled each item out of the box and looked at them with fascination. He suddenly got an idea and grabbed the hairbrush along with the bullet vibrator and its remote before standing up and walking back into Louis' room.

"I found it," he said as he made his way over to Louis who was putting on a plain white loose crop top, dropping the hairbrush on Louis' bed on the way.

He placed the small vibrator in the palm of his hand and got the remote ready in his other.

"I also found some other things," he said and placed his palm over Louis' crotch immediately pressing the button on the remote and feeling it start to vibrate.

Louis gasped at the intense feeling and let himself fall back into Harry. He moaned softly and before he had time to realise, he was fully hard and grinding back and forth into Harry's hand, additionally making him grind his arse back into the curly lads' crotch.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry grunted and pushed his hardened length against Louis's arse. He held the vibrator in place and let it do its magic until he felt Louis' legs start to shake alongside his voice.

"H-Harry," Louis stuttered in a whisper.

Without missing a beat, Harry pulled his hand away – including the vibrator and turned it off.

Naturally, Louis wasn't happy.

"No. Absolutely not. Not again," he said and pushed Harry back onto his bed before straddling him and grinding down on his stiff bulge.

He grabbed Harry's hands and brought them to his arse, allowing Harry to touch as he pleases. The latter didn't waste anytime and instantly let his hands explore.

Louis let out consistent moans at the pleasure he was receiving and basked in it all.

When Louis knew he was about to come, he pulled his cock out and let himself release white strips all over Harry's t-shirt, making sure not to get any on his new swim shorts.

He had his head rested on Harry's shoulder as he came down from his high and catch his breath.

Once he'd gotten his breath back, he tucked himself back in and stood up, making Harry look at him confusedly and gesture to his still hard cock, fighting against the restraints of his yellow swim shorts.

Louis smirked and grabbed the hairbrush from the other end of the bed before tossing it to Harry.

"I'd get ready quickly if I were you, we'll be leaving soon," he said and grabbed his phone before heading to his bedroom door.

He paused at the door and looked back to Harry, "Oh, and Harry? Might wanna change your shirt," he said, "'S got my cum all over it," he winked and walked out the door leaving Harry hard and wanting.


	8. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for lack of updates! I haven't forgotten about any of my books, I've just been really unmotivated lately, and it sucks :( I hope you like this chapter, though. It's more of a filler, but there'll be more larry content in the next one. Thanks for sticking around, my lovelies. I appreciate you all. X

CHAPTER SEVEN

Louis was standing with Zayn and Fizzy when Harry came down the stairs with a flushed face and no shirt. Louis outwardly smirked, knowing almost exactly what Harry had previously been doing.

"Babe, where's your shirt?" Lottie asked her boyfriend.

Harry's eyes met Louis' for a split second before he refocused them on Lottie. "'S too hot," he shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Well," Lottie said walking up to Harry and putting a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, "I'm not complaining," she winked, sliding her hand down Harry's chest.

A smirk tugs at the corners of Harry's lips. He opens his mouth to speak, but before any words make their way past his lips, he's interrupted.

"Ahem," Zayn cleared his throat obnoxiously.

Harry's head snapped up as he looked towards the trio. His eyes flickered to Louis to see him staring at him and Lottie, eyes void of any emotion.

"We're leaving now. Mum's waiting for us before she leaves," Fizzy says before grabbing Louis and Zayn's wrists and dragging them out the front door.

Once they're out the door, Zayn looks to Louis.

"D'you want me to drive, Lou?" The tanned lad asks, eyes sympathetic.

Louis looks at Zayn and smiles weakly. "Thanks, Zee. But I- uh, think I need the distraction,"

Zayn nods in reply and the three climb into Louis' light blue sedan.

"I call dibs on the aux!" Fizzy calls, reaching forward from her spot in the back seat and grabbing the cord, and plugging it into her phone.

"Nothing shit, Fizz," Louis warns as he starts the ignition and pulls out of the driveway behind Jay.

With a fleeting glance in the rearview mirror, he sees Harry and Lottie getting into Harry's black range rover, both sporting flushed faces.

-

"...Louder than the lion, 'cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me ro-"

"So much for no shit music," Louis mumbled and he turned the engine off and looked at his singing friends.

"Roar oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-!" Zayn and Fizzy belted in acapella at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up! Please." Louis said, the 'please' coming out much calmer.

Fizzy and Zayn busted out laughing and fist-bumped – clearly finding the situation rather amusing.

"Aw c'mon, Lou. I know for a fact you used to love Katy Perry," Fizzy teased.

"Yes, I remember a time where Firework was your favourite song," Zayn adds.

Louis huffs, "Yes, but I liked Katy Perry when she was cool,"

Zayn just rolled his eyes, "Right,"

"C'mon you gays, let's go swimming!" Fizzy exclaimed excitedly, getting out of the car and going to the boot to grab her towels.

"Yes!" Zayn added, getting out of the car and joining in on the joyful mood.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the pair and exited the car. He went to the boot to grab his towel and locked his car after he was done.

He looks over to see Zayn and Fizzy with their arms around each other's shoulders as they walk to Jay's car, both loudly singing.

They turn around and look at Louis as they continue, their choice song making Louis roll his eyes.

"'Cause baby you're a firework! Come and show 'em what you're worth!" They sing running to Louis and wrapping their arms around his shoulders, forcing him into the center of the loud huddle.

"C'mon, Lou! I know you know the lyrics," Zayn smirked.

"Never, Malik," Louis grunted.

"Louuuu," Fizzy whines, "Don't be a party pooper," she pouts.

Louis looks between his best friend and his sister and sighs, walking out from between them and over to his mum's car.

After a few steps, he blindly throws his hands back to flip off his friends and starts singing- well, more like yelling.

"Make 'em go oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky!"

Zayn and Fizzy start cheering in victory and they run over to catch up with Louis and sing with him the rest of the way to Jay's car.

When they get there less than a minute later, they're all laughing at how weird they must look singing Katy Perry at the top of their lungs in the middle of a beach parking lot.

Phoebe and Daisy start clapping their applause and cheering, "Wow, you guys are so good! You should go on X-Factor," Daisy says sarcastically – Louis and Zayn are actually very good singers, and the Tomlinson's knew that, but it was also pretty obvious that they weren't trying then.

"Why thank you, Miss Daisy," Zayn said taking a bow, earning a giggle from the former.

"You are very welcome, Sir Zayn,"

Louis smiles fondly at the scene. He loves how well his family and Zayn get along, they're all so important to him.

"Incoming," Fizzy mumbles in his ear.

Louis turns to see Harry and Lottie walking across the lot, hands joined between the two.

Louis sighs. He knows it hurts more than usual because of what's been going on between him and Harry since the previous night, but he also knows he's a damn good actor and knows how to show that he doesn't care.

He knows he should talk to Harry about everything that's happened between them in the last 24 hours, but he just can't bring himself to.

What if Harry stops and distances himself from Louis? What if he says he's just having fun? Any attention from Harry is better than none, even if the older lad is just using him for sex.

Louis just needs to put his acting skills to the test and act like he doesn't care, and if he just so happens to subtly prove why he's better than Lottie in the process, that's his business.

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are available on my wattpad; @/_fenceless


End file.
